The Missed and the Missing (Legend of Zelda x reader)
by AdamGontierFan
Summary: In Legend of Zelda, you are destined to be the savior of Hyrule but don't know it! However, when a dark enemy returns, you and Link must stick together to become the Guardians of Hyrule, and what's this about a fourth Triforce? Will love overcome the hatred that burns inside your veins or will darkness overtake you like once before in a different life? STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Is This a Dream?

**Hey there! this is my first _Legend of Zelda_ fanfic so please correct any mistakes of mine! This is an x reader so please enjoy...thanks for checking it out! reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader Key:<strong>

**Your Name - (y/n). Nickname - (N/n)**

**Eye color - (e/c). Favorite color - (f/c)**

**Second fave color - (2/f/c). Hair color - (h/c)**

**Hair Length - (h/l). Skin color - (s/c)**

**Your Age - (y/a). Weapon of Choice - (W/o/C). **

**Northern Area of Choice - (N/A/o/C)**

**(A/N: MUST READ! The rest of the story will be set during the game play of Twilight Princess, starting at your home in real life somewhere in the North where it snows. I will control your last name, for it will change, your age will be your current age until you arrive in Hyrule, for that will change throughout the story. Your SIGNATURE weapon is also what i will control, but you may choose a secondary weapon as a back up.)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One: In A World Of My Own<strong>_

**In the snowy mountains of (N/A/o/C), it heavily snowed on the white, icy rocks and trees. A girl of (y/a) was seated in a (f/C) recliner, a (2/f/c) colored controller in her hand. Her (e/c) orbs were trained on the TV screen, yelling and screaming for Link, the **_**Legend of Zelda **_**character she was playing, to get his ass moving and kill the weird plant...monster called a Baba Serpent.**

**"Holy fuck, that thing is fucking creepy! FUCKING KILL THE SOME BITCH!"**

**She angrily clicked the 'Attack' button on her controller, screaming at Link to 'Kill the damn thing, you fucking idiot!'. As his Master Sword sliced through the creature, gaining a red potion of healing after defeating it, the girl yelled, throwing a fist in the air.**

**"Yeah! That's what I'm talking bout! Who's the bad ass now!"**

**She grinned, (e/c) orbs darkening in triumph. She yawned suddenly, her eyes drooping. She sighed, pulling her (f/c) blanket over her (s/c) to warm her cold body up. Her parent's weren't home all the time, for they traveled all over the world. Luckily, her German Shepard Demetrius kept her company. **

**Being (y/a) now, she didn't mind it being lonely in (N/A/o/C) for she had gotten used to it. Her parents missed birthdays, holidays, and countless events from school because of their job but she brushed it off as a 'Job thing' and didn't hold a grudge like she would have.**

**She saved her game quickly, then resumed. As Link neared a certain part of the Faron Woods, a pack of ReDeads and Stalhounds showed up (In an area where they shouldn't have been so that meant there was dungeon or graves nerby) and (y/n) screamed a long string of unladylike curses as they shrieked.**

**"FUCK! SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER! BITCH! ERMERGERD!"**

**As she repeatedly yelled 'Fuck' as more redeads came from nowhere, she quickly made Link drink a red potion to restore his health. performing an awesome power attack and killing about seven redeads in a row, she couldn't help but grin.**

**Her grin fell as Link suddenly got ambushed, dying and the game making her restart where she saved.**

**"FUCK A DUCK! DAMMIT LINK, YOU FUCKING ASS! HOW COULD YOU DIE ON ME? I NEEDED YOU TO STAY ALIVE! I WAS ALMOST TO THE GOD DAMN HORSE SO YOU COULD ESCAPE! FUCK YOU MAN!"**

**She cried dramatically, throwing her hands up. She huffed and walked to the screen, getting ready to turn the TV off. Her hand started glowing white and she gasped as she felt a feeling of falling wash over her as she was sucked into the TV.**

* * *

><p><strong>She awoke, a pounding in her head as sunlight burned down on her. She sat up, her waist length (hc) hair waving in the wind. She gasped, whipping her head around in shock. The trees, the meadow, the change in air; she shivered. She seemed to know exactly where she was, but it definitely wasn't the snowy mountains of (N/A/o/C).**

**She realized she was in the game Legend of Zelda, in the forest where she had saved her game. She widened her (e/c) orbs in shock, shivering as she heard the faint shrieks of the ReDeads. (y/n) stood up, hearing the sound of metal and looked at a black breastplate with, what she guessed was, Hyrulian language.**

**Her gardbrace was also in the same style, along with the rest of her armour. She lacked a helmet, fauld, and counters, however. She had a black, pointy hat much like Links and her leather, stiff, fingerless gloves reached to her elbows. **

**Her greaves and boots were tight and she stood up swiftly, shocked at how light it was to her. Her satchel was filled with red and green potions, a different bag filled with a bout 150 rupees. She glanced at her other side, seeing a long sword strapped to her. Behind her, a shield of silver hung on her back.**

**Her armor hugged her figure, much like a pair of skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt felt...normal to her and she went to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She gasped as she felt pointy appendages.**

_**'oh my god! What the fuck!'**_

**She blinked when she found a pointy, green hat and gasped as she realized it was Links. She picked it up and started walking cautiously throughout the forest. She jolted when a little girl about ten years old showed up, gasping at (y/n)**

**"Wow, you're pretty!"**

_**YOUR POV (Point of View)**_

**You blinked and nodded once and the girl blinked at the hat.**

**"Hey, that looks like Links hat."**

**You sighed and asked politely, leaning down to her level. **

**"Can you tell me where I can find him to return it to him? He must have dropped it if I found it."**

**You noticed how adorable she was more closely, her bright green eyes surrounded by a head long brown hair weaved into a braid. Her pointy ears were pierced and freckles littered her nose. She had on white and brown farm clothing and she nodded, smiling brightly.**

**She took your right hand and took you to her home, pointing to an almost isolated tree house. You turned and patted her head, nodding once in thanks. **

**"What's your name?"**

**Your mind automatically answered for you, making you frown inwardly.**

**"(y/n) Hylianthia."**

_**'Hylianthia? Wasn't it...oh my god, i can't remember...I can't remember anything from before I woke up...'**_

**"Wow! That's a pretty name! I'm Aeliana!"**

**You smiled at her and answered.**

**"That's a very fitting name for you, Aeliana . Please forgive me for the short chat, I must return this hat to this Link."**

**She nodded, smiling and sped off to some other kids. As you walked to Link's home, adults stared at you weird. You guessed it was the dark armor, seeing their light clothing. You climbed the ladder and took a deep breath. Your fingerless gloved hands knocked on the door and you heard a loud bang of a pot falling to the floor and a chair screeching back a little.**

_**'Did I startle him?'**_

**The wooden door creaked open an inch, the face of a young male showing up. His eyes were deep, ocean blue and his hair was a dirty blonde, a couple of strands sticking to an upward angle. His eyes widened as he opened the door more.**

**"Yes?"**

**You held up his hat silently and he gasped, rubbing his head to see if that was his hat was there. Realizing it wasn't there, he widened his eyes. He smiled and took it politely as you said, trying not to retort at his actions.**

**"I found it while coming through and a girl named Aeliana told me this was yours and directed me here."**

**He nodded and walked off, stopping to gesture you into his home. You blinked and slowly walked in, kind of suspicious. Link noticed that and cleared his throat, holding his hand out.**

**"Link, at your service."**

**You grinned a little in amusement and shook his outstretched hand while saying your new name.**

**"(y/n) Hylianthia."**

**He blinked, smiling a little and responded, letting go after a shake of your guy's hands.**

**"I understand your suspicion, sorry bout seeming suspicious."**

**You shook your head negative, answering in a formal voice you never thought you had.**

**"Nonsense, It is only because I have no memory of who i am, where I come from, where I live, and what the hell I'm doing here. I awoke in an isolated part of the forest earlier and I'm very edgy at the moment."**

**He widened his eyes wider, his shocked expression making you squirm in your crossed arms, frowning face, uneasy stance.**

**"All you remember is your name? Wow, judging by your...armor, you must be a warrior of some sort."**

**His eyes kind of narrowed at the armor, his eyes staring at the dark color. You assumed.**

**"Mister Link, please do not get the wrong idea from the color. I assure you, I am not a bad person...I just choose dark colors because they are more appealing to me."**

**He exhaled and muttered, rubbing the back of his head while putting his hat on the counter.**

**"Sorry, the color just...reminded me of something."**

**You nodded once, feeling like you shouldn't speak.**

_**'I'm not normally this quiet...is it possible whatever happened not only changed my appearance, clothing but also my attitude and view on things?'**_

**You jumped a little when a jar was sent in front of you. Link smirked a bit and pulled out a cookie, though you were expecting a snake or something. He gestured to the jar with a curt nod.**

**"You want me to have a cookie?"**

**You quirked your eyebrow up as he enthusiastically nodded, a smile gracing his lips. You shrugged and took one out, the soft treat sending shivers down your spine as you bit into it.**

**"Oh, by the way, please call me Link. No formal stuff."**

**You nodded once more, finishing the cookie in three, big bites. Link smiled and sat down across from you, asking.**

**"So, you have no clue what happened?"**

**You shrugged, starting to sit down when pain suddenly flared up from your side to your shoulder. You gasped and dropped to your knees, holding your side. Link Jumped up, running to you as you pulled your hand back, red staining your hand.**

**"Are you- what the..."**

**His curse was cut off as you passed out from your bleeding wound, one thought running through your mind.**

_**'Where am I?'**_

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID :D<p> 


	2. The Things We Do For Friendship

Chapter Two: The Things We Do For Friendship

You groaned, the pain numbed by something cold but dripping. You heard shuffling and shot your eyes open, grabbing your sword and quickly putting the blade to the throat of Link, who had his eyes wide in shock as the blade pressed against his neck.

You panted and blinked, slowly lowering your sword and realizing who it was and that your armor was gone, your only covering from your waist up bandages. Link just stood there, shocked at the quick action. He watched as you caught your breath, the panic slowly going away.

You grabbed your head and shook it, sheathing your sword while saying in apology to what just happened. You scared the fuck out of him since it was unexpected.

"Sorry, I panicked..."

He nodded, eyes still wide and shook his head, clearing the shock. He responded, grinning slightly.

"That was definetly not expected. It's alright, that was a pretty quick move."

You nodded and asked, hardening the (e/c) gaze you had on him.

"Where is my armor and who bandaged me?"

He blinked and pointed to the floor next to you and the bed. You nodded and he answered your second question with a slight blush.

"Aeliana came over and bandaged your upper chest for me...and I did your stomach. I'm surprised you didn't even notice the wound. It was deep...plus your arm had a gash in it too."

You nodded, feeling relieved. You would have kicked his ass if he had done all the bandaging. Suddenly, Aeliana burst in, screaming your name and crawling onto your lap.

"Are you OK? What happened? Is it hurting? Do you need anything? Do you-"

You scowled at her constant, nonstop questions and she immediately stopped. You sighed and answered the first question she had asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

She nodded and you softened your gaze at her as you sat back on your elbows, breathing calming slowly. Aeliana gently hugged you, making you widen your eyes at her. She cried and replied, sniffling and crying into your neck.

"I...thought you..were gonna die!"

You frowned and gently pushed her back to stare into her eyes. You instructed, shaking your head negative.

"Now you listen here, Aeliana. I am not going anywhere anytime soon...I'm staying right here, on this bed until I can get my ass walking around."

She grinned and clapped happily, Link smiling a bit. She asked, suddenly sad again.

"Where will you go once you leave?"

"Wherever the wind takes me."

"What will you do?"

You thought for a moment, and smirked, the young girl blinking.

"I'll be doing what I do best."

"And what is that?"

Link said, finally saying something again. You looked into his blue eyes and smirked more, saying smoothly.

"Looking for Adventure."

Aeliana grinned and said, picking up your shield with trouble.

"I...want to...come!"

She sat the shield in front of you, smiling from the side. You frowned, taking the shield and replying.

"Maybe when your older..."

She nodded slowly, bummed.

"I will consider it when your older, maybe even train you..."

She grinned and Link picked her up from your lap, saying sternly.

"Aeliana, you should go play. (y/n) needs as much rest as she can get."

She nodded and ran off, making your roll your eyes. Link turned back to you, sitting on a chair beside you as you leaned back, closing your eyes while whispering to yourself.

"I swear to god, one more word from her and I was going to explode..."

Link chuckled, asking while crossing his arms.

"You don't talk much...do you?'

You just ignored, staring at the ceiling. Finally after a moment, you replied.

"I'm very private when it comes to strangers...I suppose you and Little Aeliana are harmless, so I guess I can trust you two...only since I don't remember anything."

He nodded once and asked, pointing to your sword which was tucked under your arm.

"Where did you get that? I've only seen something so...what's the word...uh-"

You replied, kind of sadly.

"-Sinister?"

He looked down, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, it's just so...dark."

You nodded and said.

"I...don't remember..."

You sat up, grabbing your head and pounded your right fist into your leg angrily once while yelling to yourself.

"I wish I could fucking remember! All I remember is waking up and seeing that green hat and...and..."

You sighed as Link gently rubbed your back while soothing.

"Hey, we'll figure it out soon. Whoever did this or whatever, we'll find out..."

You looked at him, eyes hardened and narrowed.

"How will we find that out?"

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. You wondered if it was a habit.

"Well, judging by your shield and armor...you must have been a knight for Princess Zelda...The Hyrulian markings like that are only seen on her knights or...an old Evil lord."

He glanced at you and you felt anger bubble up inside of you. You grabbed your armor, slipping it on quickly and he jolted.

"You seem to think I am evil, do you not?'

He blinked and sputtered.

"W-well you have to understand-"

"-I don't have to understand a fucking thing! I told you, I'm not evil! I'm telling the truth! I don't know who i am, where I come from, what my purpose is here...nothing! If I'm evil and don't remember it, then the least you could do is make me a good person and not live that lifestyle anymore!"

You grabbed your sword and shield, stomping out. He called your name and you jumped from the house, ignoring the ladder. You felt something in your pocket. You pulled it out and realized it was an ocarina made of birch wood.

A feeling went through you as Link watched you in wonder as you slowly played one note, it echoing throughout the woods. Suddenly, a white stallion jumped through and stopped in front of you, making you fall on your butt.

The saddle was black, contrasting the horses color. You got up quickly and the horse nudged your hand, making you pet the steed. You jumped on and saw another horse jump through, auburn coat with an ivory mane and tail. The unknown horse stared at the stallion and Link called.

"Epona...?'

The horse named Epona looked up and whinnied. Link asked quietly.

"Please don't leave, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings..."

You sighed and grabbed the reigns, ignoring him but looking up after a moment. You gave him a 'well you coming or what? We ain't got all fucking day' look, making him grin. A moment later, he came out. He wore a green tunic over a layer of chainmill, which overlapped a white shirt.

A sword in a fancy sheath was strapped to his back, a shield covering it. His green hat was on, and he had a satchel attached to his hip. You rolled your eyes and he got onto his horse and You directed.

"We should go to where I awoke, I'll lead the way."

You waited for his response, getting only a nod. You snapped the reigns, yelling to your horse.

"Hiya!"

The horse stood on its hind legs, then bolted towards the area. It jumped over logs and dodged trees as it slowed from a pull of the reigns. You two stopped and you hopped off quickly, drawing your sword as you felt a weird presence around you.

Link did the same, a frown on his face. suddenly, a Stalhound charged and you growled. Any normal person would have yelped at the surprise, but feeling like you had years of experience with battle, you just frowned. Doing a spin attack, you cut a deep line in the creature's throat.

You kicked its face, throwing it back and stabbed it, killing it instantly. Link grinned and complimented.

"Hey, that was awesome!"

You nodded in appreciation and scanned the area. A glint caught your eye and you cautiously walked over, picking up a piece of a sharp metal from what seemed to be a weapon. You frowned and looked to the left and there lied a broken sword, very evil looking encryption on the blade. The blade was broken and you called to Link.

"Hey Link, I found something."

He jogged over and you showed him the piece of blade then the sword that looked like an evil replica of his. His eyes widened, jaw dropped slightly and he whispered to himself.

"It can't be..."

You frowned and walked over to it, reaching to it. Link suddenly said, eyes wider.

"Don't touch it, it'll shock..."

you picked it up, ignoring his warning.

"...you."

You examined it and replied, feeling no evil presence or energy around it.

"I don't sense any evil magic on it...meaning the owner must have been killed or dropped it, thinking it was useless...this is an easy fix though...why drop something as valuable as this...?"

You gasped, throwing it down as it shocked you painfully. Link gasped and you both yelled.

"Trap!"

You yelled.

"Fuck! I knew there was something weird around here!"

ReDeads, Stalhounds, Dodongos, and Baba Serpents appeared from black dust. An evil cackle floated around the area and a man who resembled Link a lot stepped out, his eyes red and clothing black, hair white.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? The hero of time and a traitor."

You growled and Link yelled.

"This isn't possible! I defeated you!"

The man said, seeing the confused glint in your eye.

"Ah, you thought you did...ah, (y/n)...tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't seem to remember a thing...do you?'

You growled and stepped forward, answering low and dangerously.

"What do you know? Tell me, or I'll impale your stomach, rip out your guts and make you eat them."

Link glanced at you, startled at the threat. He was glad it wasn't him she was threatening, the look on her face was disturbing.

"I must have hit your head hard...Let me tell you who I am before I get this thing started. I am Dark Link, The pathetic hero of time's duplicated evil side."

He suddenly grinned making you go stiff.

"And you, my dear, are...well, my intended."

You and Link gasped and you growled loud, yelling.

"Bullshit! I would never marry someone as low as you!"

He just smirked and Link looked at you, worry in his eyes.

"You didn't say that before, although you did escape and become a traitor...telling that bitch Midna where i was wasn't a good idea, sweet, sweet (y/n)."

You yelled out, raising your sword and charging to his body that was fifteen feet away.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!"

He yelped when you cut his arm, making him growl afterwards. He gripped his sword and yelled at you, his red eyes glowing in anger.

"You crossed the line, (y/n)!"

You smirked as you jumped back from a Stalhound, landing Beside Link. You said, making Link pull his shield over his mouth to cover his smirk and muffle his laughs.

"No, I jumped about fifteen feet over then took a couple of baby steps just to make sure you got my point."

Dark Link growled and you glance at Link, who took a breath to calm his small laughter.

"You think you're so funny, don't you."

You replied back snappily.

"Depends on if your laughing or not."

Link smirked again, laughing inwardly quietly. You glanced at him and Smirked at his half covered face as he looked back, amusement in his eyes. Dark Link yelled, throwing his hand up.

"ENOUGH!"

The small packs of Stalhounds charged first, making you frown. You simply said to Link, swiftly moving around the attacks.

"Jokes on you, Darky."

Dark Link's eyes went dark as he yelled in half disgust, half annoyance.

"Darky!?"

Link finally laughed out, his sword cutting through the Stalhound that charged for him. You grinned and You two went back to back, you asking.

"You take the ones on the left and I'll take the right...?"

He nodded and you two started battling as the ReDeads attacked, about ten splitting into two groups of five. You frowned in annoyance, blocking an attack as the creatures shrieked, the noise loud and high-pitched. you felt a feeling of paralysis wash over you but grinned as your armour glowed, deflecting the power.

Link grunted and you turned, seeing a Stalhound and ReDead attack him from behind.

"Link, behind you!"

He swiftly brought his sword into a spin attack, killing both instantly. You couldn't help but smirk at him, making him grin back haughtily. You had to roll your eyes at his smug expression. When you two had gotten to the last few ReDeads, the serpants attacked.

"Link, you can handle these alone right?"

He nodded, a determined frown adorning his face. You huffed and charged for Dark Link, only to realize he disappeared. You growled as you saw a dark figure run to your left, a sword coming to stab you. You spun away, cutting Dark's back.

He growled and turned, slamming his sword into yours. He pushed against it, his face starting to sneer as your sword slowly lowered. You growled and whispered to him.

"Why would i ever want to marry something as foul and sinister as you? Did you drug me, or perhaps you forced the marriage...hmm-"

You yelled so loud when he didn't answer, the serpents and Link paused and Dark Link widened his eyes a fraction.

"ANSWER ME!"

You pushed his sword down and with your shield, smacked his face. He stumbled back and yelled back.

"You bitch! How dare you!"

"No, How dare you! How dare you make up such stories to mess with my head, how dare you take away my memories to make me defenseless! How dare you make me seem evil!"

He growled, yelling angrily and pushing his shield into yours and your sword blocking his as he pushed you back, his steps digging into the dirt.

"Enough! I'm done with you and your defiance against your master!"

You yelled, pushing him back after head butting him.

"Asshole, I'm my own master!"

He growled and hit your shield repeatedly, one slash after another. The blows here hard against you, making your arm hurt. Suddenly he stopped, growling and stepping back as a blade pressed against his neck, a small drop of blood falling.

"Get. Back."

The two words sent chills down your spine as you looked at Link. His voice was low, dangerous and chilling to you and you felt a tinge of fear line your veins. Never have you seen him so angry, so...hateful. His eyes were a chilling, dark blue; darkened by the anger that surged through him.

His breathing was fast and hard from the fighting with the plant monsters, his dirty; blonde hair swaying slightly in the breeze. His face was contorted into an expressionless look, but fire was in his eyes. His eyes were narrowed and Dark Link backed away slowly.

Darky snarled, angry at his disadvantage and replied smoothly, a smirk on his lips.

"I'd love to stay and chat, catch up...but I got some planning to do. Ta, ta!"

He disappeared, black mist the only evidence of him being here. Link growled and stomped his foot on the floor once, snarling out.

"Dammit!"

You awkwardly hovered your hand over his shoulder, unsure on how to sooth him. Finally, you put your hand on his shoulder, rubbing it while holding your head down. You took it off when he glanced at you with those angry eyes that softened after you walked away with a bowed head, sighing in shame.

'I feel like this is all my fault...'

"(y/n)..."

You replied, stopping in your tracks.

"Go ahead and say it...that you hate me...anyone who knew someone was dark would hate them...wouldn't you?"

You felt a hand on your shoulder and heard a stern voice state, matter-of-factly.

"(Y/n), you are not dark, you are not evil. At least, not anymore..."

You turned around, staring at him with a confused glint in your (e/c) eyes as he stared back, blue eyes hardened.

"What do you mean...not anymore?"

"You can't remember anything from before you woke up...you can restart...you're a good person...i can feel it in my heart...and I will help you escape and defeat Dark Link...I've had a score to settle with him for years."

You looked down and nodded, your original, stoic appearance coming back. Link grinned and replied to your acceptance.

"That's the spirit!"

You couldn't help but roll your eyes and smirk in amusement at his enthusiasm. he gave an innocent grin and you shook your head at him, getting up on your horse.

"We need to get back, I have a feeling Aeliana isn't gonna be happy we're not there."

You said, feeling protective of the little Kohkiri child. Link smiled a bit and asked.

"Feeling protective, (n/n)?"

You glared at his nickname for you and he just grinned smugly. You replied back snappily.

"No, elf boy, I just don't want to hear her blabber mouth asking me twenty questions in one breath and make me wonder if she even breathes."

Link glared at your insult and it was your turn to be smug. As you thought, Aeliana ran to you, but instead of an angry face...she looked worried. Immediately, you jumped from your horse and asked, kneeling down.

"What's happened?"

She looked startled and pointed to a man in gold armor, Link gasping and whispering to himself.

"Zelda's Knights...what is he doing here?"

* * *

><p>UH OH! U IN TWOUBLE! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	3. The Missed and the Missing

Chapter Three: The Missed and the Missing

He called to Link, not noticing you.

"Link, I was instructed to call you to the- DEMON!"

He yelled at you, rearing the chestnut horse back while drawing a sword, Aeliana screaming out and hugging you. You widened your eyes, drawing your sword and Link shouted, bringing Epona in front of you.

"No, wait! She's with me! She's not a demon, trust me!"

The knight sputtered out as you and Aeliana got onto your horse.

"B-but she's...Dark-"

You said, getting beside Link.

"Darky forced me into it. I did not agree to anything from that ugly bastard-"

"-Hey! So you're calling me ugly?"

Link burst out, staring at you.

"No you idiot! I'm calling Dark an ugly bastard."

Link gasped and responded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but he looks just like me!"

You glared at him as Aeliana giggled, the knight figuring out what you said was true by the way Link did not attack you.

"Link?"

He looked at you, wonderous eyes staring at your emotionless ones.

"Yeah?"

You immediatly glared at him, his face going a little pale.

"Shut up."

He narrowed his eyes at you and Aeliana and the knight chuckled. The knight asked, nodding at you.

"Will you two please follow me? Sorry about earlier ma'me-"

"Please, call me (Y/n)."

The knight gasped, eyes wide and Link just stared.

"You mean (Y/n) Hylianthia?!"

You instantly narrowed your eyes, Links kind of startled.

"How do you know me?"

The Knight replied, slowing his horse in between you and Links making Link glare a bit.

"You are the greatest female warrior ever to command the soldiers of Princess Zelda's army! You're her sister!"

You immediatly coughed on spit, falling off your horse. Link jolted and the knight blinked in surprise. Link and you yelled in unison.

"What?!"

The Knight nodded as you got back up on your horse, demanding.

"Explain yourself before I slit your throat!"

He jolted and said calmly.

"You are Zelda's Younger sister, a commander for her army. After Link had defeated Dark Link, you disappeared. Kidnapped, we presumed after your disappearence. We never stopped searching, for Zelda refused to think the worst.

"You were victorious in many battles, a very skilled fighter and Zelda had proclaimed you 'Queen of the Armies' as she had said, at age 19. You trained all your life for adventure, and at 16, you were a master swordsmen!

"Princess Zelda was heartbroken when you were kidnapped out of the blue, and she searched everywhere. Nobody could find you...then Dark Link had came back, you in hand. He had changed you...you were like him...Then, you disappeared again...now here you are, back to normal! I'm glad to be back in your service, Commander Hylianthia."

He bowed his head to you once and Link looked at you, shocked eyes. You just shrugged. the knight coughed, looking at you and the guards in the fron of the drawbridge. You blinked and Aeliana whispered in your ear.

"Command them to draw the bridge into the village to the kingdom."

You nodded and yelled with a loud voice, the knight and Link flinching.

"Guards, draw the bridge!"

The two guards jolted and quickly bowed.

"yes commander!"

The bridge dropped and the four of you sped off into the castle. After reaching the castle, you all hopped off and Aeliana latched onto your leg, making you look down at her. She just giggled up at you and you rolled your eyes, picking her up and setting her on her feet.

"Get behind me, Aeliana. I'm not familiar with these walls considering i lost my memory because of Dark Link."

The knight gasped, looking at you.

"Commander...you lost your memory of us?'

His voice was hurt and you nodded stoicly, your knight frowning.

"I will inform Princess Zelda...she will most likely be frightened by you at first...please forgive her actions..."

You rolled your eyes and moved to Link's side, his blue eyes looking at you with wonder. Aeliana grabbed both of you and Links hand, making Link look at her. You squeezed her hand gently, looking forward as you neared the Throne room.

Link chuckled at Aeliana and the doors opened. Zelda looked up and screamed at you, her hands to her face.

"Oh Goddess!"

your rolled your eyes and replied before the guards drew their swords at you.

"Oh my goddess, does everyone need to scream at me when they see me?"

The guards pointed their swords and you yelled, stepping forward.

"Sheath your swords, you scoundrels! Do you really think it's smart to draw your swords at your Commander? Don't make me shove this sword up your asses!"

They gasped and they yelled, bowing their heads while Zelda gasped, standing up.

"Sorry!"

"(y/n)! is it really you?'

You huffed and shrugged, throwing your hands up.

"I don't know, you tell me. Apparantley I'm a demon from one person, a demons bride from another, and (n/n) from elf boy so...i don't know but someone better clear my name before i kick some ass."

Link chuckled at you and you flipped him off. Zelda cried out running to you and hugging you. You blinked and she cried in your shoulder.

"You...you were...gone for so long...i thought Dark Link...had killed you..."

You rolled your eyes and retorted.

"That stupid mother fucker couldn't even come up with a legit comeback, he was so pitiful. He's weakened...ugly bastard."

You smirked at Link who glared at you. Zelda gasped, smacking your arm.

"Language! There's a child here!"

Aeliana was in awe, her jaw dropped open wide.

"Wow...a real princess!"

Zelda giggled and you just frowned.

"hello there, what's your name?"

"Aeliana..."

Zelda smiled and asked politely.

"is she yours?"

You immediatly started coughing as she gestured to Link while still looking at you. You choked on spit and Zelda blinked while Link widned his eyes, getting what she was implying.

"Oh my god! NO! She's not my child with that-"

You pointed to Link while he gasped and said.

"Hey!"

"-thing over there! Aeliana just wanted to come along and meet you."

Zelda laughed as your flustered state and said, putting a hand to your shoulder.

"Please, sister, i was just messing with you."

You frowned and replied.

"You're lucky your my sister, or you would have been knocked out already."

She rolled her eyes and Link retorted, obviously offended.

"I'm not a thing!"

"Yeah, you're right...you're a elf."

He instantly glared at you and said.

"I'm not an elf!"

"You got pointy ears, don't you?"

"so do you-"

"Your short, aren't you?"

"- yeah-"

"Then you're an elf."

He sputtered and growled, pouting and crossing his arms. You rolled your eyes as Zelda and Aeliana giggled at you two.

"Get over it, sweetcheeks, i have a feeling we're gonna be together for a while since there's a bunch of scrolls beside Zelda's throne."

He quirked an eyebrow up at you as you all walked to the throne, you commanding.

"Sir Demetrious, you are dismissed."

The knight nodded and you waved your hand to the other guards, Zelda giving a small smile as you told them, or practically yelled,

"Privacy, boys!"

Zelda sat down on the floor, Aeliana shyly slidding onto her lap. Zelda smiled and you frowned, protectively as your body stiffened. Link sat right next to you, your knees touching. You blinked as Zelda asked.

"(y/n)...do you know how long you were gone, I had a vision...that you would not remember anything..."

"No, Zelda, I do not. In fact, I do not know anything from until I woke up in the forest near Links home."

Zelda looked up and replied, her eyes full of sorrow.

"You have been gone...for three years..."

You blinked and growled, clenching your fists. She continued.

"I kept searching for you...even after Dark Link changed you...It hurt me to know he had finally broke you...and I vowed to get you back here..."

You sighed, feeling angry at yourself for letting Darky break you.

"The goddess's sent me a vision, telling me you were alright and Link had found you...then they told me that you and him are to go on a quest...to defeat Dark Link and restore the peace Hyrule..."

You frowned and asked, crossing your arms and standing up, pacing.

"Dark Link is definetly not going to be easy...He's gotten powerful...and more clever, from what some reoccuring memories are telling me...We need to leave as soon as possible and surprise him, it's the only way to get him off guard...although, he'll be expecting us to get there as soon as possible..."

Link, Aeliana, and Zelda watched in wonder, Zelda smiling as she saw the gears in your head spin.

"We'll leave at nightfall, tomorrow. that will give Link time to take Aeliana home while i get men ready...Darky-Sparky will most likely have an army of super creepy things waiting for us when we arrive...possibly to capture us."

Aeliana screamed, running to you and hugging your knees.

"No! don't make me leave, (y/n)! Please, I'm begging you!"

You paused, blinking at her and kneeled down, your wound starting to throb.

"Aeliana, I must. It is too dangerous for you to be with me and Link as we go to defeat Darky-Sparky. I know you will be ok, as long as Zelda takes care of you. Do not worry-"

You took off your left, fingerless glove to show a birthmark of the Triforce, the middle filled in. You put it to your chest and grinned at her shocked face.

"-It is my destiny to come home...alive...and well."

She stared up at you as you took off a braided, leather bracelet and tied it around her left wrist.

"If you keep this with you, you will be protected by me...spiritually."

Aeliana sputtered, tears forming in her green eyes.

"B...but what if you die."

You shook your head.

"I assure you, I will not let Dark Link get the best of me...not again."

Aeliana cried into your chest as you hugged her, the first time ever showing affection for anyone.

"I...wanna be...a knight...like you so...I can go!"

You smirked and stood up, saying while unsheathing your sword.

"Well, I can make it official...since you will be with Zelda from now on...possibly for the rest you your life when I come home, I shall make you a knight and let my trustees teach you."

She gasped, a smile showing pearly whites.

"really?"

"yes, now...Aeliana Hylianthia, on your knees."

She got on her knees, one knee up like she was propposing. You rested the sword on her right shoulder.

"Aeliana Hylianthia of the Kohkiri people, a resident of Hyrule. Do you swear to take the oath of loyalty to become a knight for I, Commander (Y/N) Hylianthia, and to serve and protect the people of Hyrule and Princess, soon-to-be quuen Zelda?"

She nodded while saying.

"I...i swear!"

You tapped your sword twice on each shoulder, alternating shoulders twice. You grinned and called.

"Sir Demetrious, bring me a Hyrulian Helmet."

"Yes Commander! Right away!"

"Aeliana Hylianthia, stand."

She stood and Sir Demtrious brought you a helmet, a shield, and small dagger her size and your sheathed your sword, took the helmet and put it on her head. It drooped over her eyes, and she giggled. You strapped the dagger in the sheath and tied it to her hip. The shield slipped on her arm and you hit your left hand over your heart.

"I now pronounce you a loyal knight of Hyrule, may your intentions be of the three Goddess's"

The knights who were present yelled, putting their swords in the air as you did the same.

"Hail thee!"

You grinned as she gasped at the knights in golden armour and she glanced at you, her eyes wide with winked at her and called once more.

"Hail thee!"

The knights and you sheathed your swords in unison and Aeliana asked, adjusting the helmet once more.

"Now can I go?"

You laughed at her and asked, Zelda and Link just smirking.

"You need lots of training in magic, medicine, and combat before you can do anything. Sir Demtrious will be your combat and weapons instructor, teacher, and trainor. Sir Felix will be your trainor, instructor, and teacher of magic and medicine."

You bowed as she nodded, the said knights walking to her with friendly grins. You quickly pulled both of them up by their necks and said dangerously.

"If you hurt her at all, I will personally cut open your stomach, rip out your guts, and make you into puppets."

They nodded and you let them fall as they stumbled. You brushed invisible dirt of your hands by clapping them together up and down.

"Oh, and I'll rip your hearts out-"

You glared at them, making their faces go white.

"-and I'll eat them."

They nodded furiously.

"Yes, commander!"

"Come along, Aeliana. We should get started right away."

Sir Felix picked her up and the two knights quickly ran out in fear.

"Oh (y/n), will you ever treat your knights more kindly?'

Zelda asked, laughing with Link.

"Nope, kindness can be mistakened as weakness, and I'm not kind..."

Zelda rolled her eyes and Link snorted.

"Sister, you are totally like a big sister to the child."

You huffed, grabbing your fingerless glove. You turned away, yelling loud and smirking as Link covered his ears.

"Knights! get your gear ready, we will leave tomorrow by nightfall. If you are not ready then, I will escort you to the armoury. Understood?"

They quickly ran out, pushing each other. Boy did you love making them get scared.

"(Y/n), what did you do to make them so scared of you?"

Link asked, a smile on his face as amusement twinkled in his eyes. You walked right up to him, put a foot to his chest, pushing him to the floor roughly and leaning down to him.

"By getting real, real close...and giving them a taste of what I love to call-"

You made your face go into an very scary and angry snarl, making him widen his eyes and Zelda cover her mouth in laughter as you growled out loud.

"-NO WUSS'S WILL BE TOLERATED WHILE I'M AROUND!"

Zelda finally lost it as you took Links hand and picked him up, his eyes still wide. You smirked and ruffled his hair, making his hat fall off. You caught it before it could fall and Link blinked, and before he could register what had happened, you had taken off down the hall.

He rubbed the back of his head, gasping when realizing his hat was gone and immediatly took off after you.

"(N/N)!"

You grinned and ran faster, taking a right and running past the storage room. You stopped and went back to the room, jumping behind a tight space between hay and the wall. You put the hat to your nose, smelling his vanilla, dirty, and sweaty scent.

You shook your head at the weird act and heard a closer yell of the ridiculous nickname Link had given you. You sucked in a breath as his footsteps slowed into the room and you prayed he would leave.

"(N/n), i know your in here...behind the hay!"

He jumped over and landed on you, making you gasp and yell out as he reached for his hat. he grabbed your left wrist and you pushed him off, crawling as fast as you could. He grabbed your ankle and you said an 'Oh shit." before he dragged you under him, his hands trying to catch the hat.

You heard his laughs and grinned, and flipped you two over, throwing the hat across the room. You two paused, looked at each other, and immediatly started fighting each other toward the hat. You grabbed his ankle, pulling the same maneuver he had and quickly jumped over him, grabbing the hat.

You quickly ran out as Link stumbled and got up, chasing you. You ran outside, Link close behind. You ran to an old hideout you had on the edge of the trees that were just a mile from the castle. You shrieked when you were tackled and Link panted while laughing and you two rolled a couple feet before you stopped.

Before you could react, Link flipped you two over and straddled you as you desperately kept the hat away from him. He smiled wide, laughing and saying.

"Give me back my hat, you crazy woman!"

"Crazy?! You're crazy!"

"You're the one who ran a mile from me!"

"You're the one who chased me- FUCK!"

He grabbed the hat and smirked in triumph, putting it on. He grinned and sat back on you, crossing his arms and shaking his head haughtily. You rolled your eyes, bringing your knees up a little and sitting up on your elbows, panting and smiling widely and sincerely.

Link looked at you, his eyes a little wide and a small smile gracing his lips. You shook your head, spitting out a leaf and blinked as the moon slowly rose. How much time had passed today? You blushed a little as the moonlight shined on Link, the light shining right on him.

He sucked in a breath and you flipped him over unexpectedly, his yelp sounding and you straddled him this time, ripping the hat off and grinning.

"Who's smug now?"

He shook his head, smirking a bit. You examined the hat in the moonlight, yours swaying in the wind a bit. You felt a pair of warm hands gently rest on your thighs, making you blush as you assumed.

"I think i'd look better in it."

"Nah, green doesn't seem like your color."

You crossed your arms, smirking at him with an 'Oh really?' look, making him quirk an eyebrow up. You ripped off your hat, determined to prove him wrong. You put the hat over your shoulder as you put the green replica of your one, adjusting it and crossed your arms.

"How bout now?'

He just shook his head, rolling his eyes and smiling softly. You took his hat off and put your black one back on, his blue eyes watching as you scowled at the hat, hair escaping. You pushed your hair in and huffed. You looked down at him when he sighed, his head laid back on the ground.

You saw a blush on his face and cocked your head to the side, hitting him with his hat lightly. He shook his head, his eyes opening and meeting green material.

Right as he pulled it off and looked at you, a flock of crows squawked and flew overhead of you, making you jolt in surprise. You covered your head as Link's breath hitched and his hands twitched. You blushed, suddenly noticing his hands and the position you two were in and widened your eyes.

You slid off, saying with hands to your face.

"Oh Goddess, i'm sorry! That was so weird."

You stood up and shook your head, climbing up the ladder to the treehouse, Link setting up while putting his hat one and wondering what happened. He watched as you disappeared from sight. After a moment, Your head poked from the side and you asked, his saddened eyes lighting up.

"Well? You coming or what?"

He climbed up and you grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He realized you were in pajamas, a white and loose shirt showing your shoulder, a huge scar on the skin. Your bottoms were shorts, stopping at your knees. You two stumbled and he fell on you, heads hitting.

"Ow, you idiot!"

"Wasn't my fault you practically threw me up here!"

You two laughed and Link suddenly said, staring into your (e/c) orbs.

"I like this side of you a lot more then your crazy, 'I'll cut your stomach-' you..."

You blushed and grinned, shrugging.

"That's just who I am."

he sighed again and asked.

"by the way, you didn't do anything wrong..."

The earlier events flooded your mind and you nodded once, smiling a bit. You knew it was wrong to get attached whenever there was a mission but as your female instincts kicked in, you couldn't help but realize how cute the boy actually was.

His dirty blonde hair was to his shoulders in the front, his bangs just above his blue eyes and contrasting nicely to his tanned skin. The back was cut short, an awkward cut indicated it was done by a blade of some sort.

His eyes were ocean blue, but you noticed when he was pissed, they turned sapphire blue. You wondered if they turned light when he was worried or scared. He was considerably built, it showing even though he was in his armor. To anybody, he would have been heavier than hell.

However, with your strength and experiance with war, he was lighter than a feather even with his weapon and shield. His breathing was slow and the Triforce of Courage was marked onto his hand. His hands were callused, scars on his hand and face.

His face was beautifully sculpted, his cheekbones a little high and a scar lining his left cheekbone. His jawline was strong, slightly tense but still relaxed. His eyebrows were pulled up alittle, indicating he was also examining you.

You say up on your elbows slowly, Links face getting a little closer and he blushed a little, your face redder than the most genuine ruby in Hyrule. His breathing became a little faster, his heartbeat loud to your ears. Your heart was racing as well, breathing a little fast.

He looked down at you, blinking a little and his eyes shut half way, giving him a tired look. You two just stared at each other like that for a minute, staring into each others eyes. His forehead touched yours gently, making you blush more.

Link's head turned to the side a little to the left and his eyes shut more, almost completely shut. His lips hovered over yours a moment, biting his lip in the process. You wished you could just rip his clothes off but you couldn't, for tomorrow was a very important day.

His lips met yours gently, eyes closed as your sighed. You pushed into him, each of your guy's bangs pushing into each others and his hand slowly caressed your cheek, his thumb rubbing you left cheek as his fingers went behind your ear.

His left hand gripped your hip and yourhands went onto his face, holding him. Your right, (s/c) hand ran through his hair, knocking his hat off before you caught it and set it beside you two. He sighed, tongue running along your bottom lip.

Your gasped at the gesture and he took it to advantage, the pink muscle sliding in like a snake. You two fought for dominance, lips moving in sync. He pushed you down gently, sighing as you two continued lip locking.

His tongue explored every nook and cranny of your sweet tasting mouth, making you frown for a millisecond and you pulled away for oxygen, eyes still closed. After a moment, you lip locked with him again, this time your tongue running along his lip.

Not bothering to wait, as the impatient person you were, as his mouth slightly opened, you slid your tongue into his mint tasting mouth, fighting him. Finally he gave in and you shyly explored his mouth, his hand running down to the floor beside your head.

You pushed into him more, lips moving a little faster and you pulled back for air, panting. He rest his forehead against yours, his hot breath against your lips. You gently pulled him to your body, hugging his head to your chest.

Your gently scratched his head, fingers running through his hair. His breathing calmed and he hugged you, head genlty resting against your breast. Slowly, his breathing calmed more and slowed, his body limp and light snores filling the room.

You grinned and picked him up carefully, taking him to a bed, pillows everywhere. You set him gently down, pulling your (h/c) hair out from your black hat, laying down like you were on the floor. His hands wrapped around you tightly, your hand slowly stopping their marathon through his hair.

Slowly you went to sleep, dreaming of dreams you never thought could be so obcene, even for your own dirty mind then you secretly had. Not once did you notice the Triforces on your and Links hands glow.


	4. Safe and Sound in My Arms

Chapter Four: Safe and Sound in My Arms

Sunlight beat down furiously on your face; burning your (e/c) orbs and making you squint. You sighed, stretching to feel a weight on your limp body. Seeing a familiar head of dirty blonde hair, you blushed. The sun reflected of the strands, making them look gold.

His hands here still hugging you, his left hand had, however, found its home...on your breast. Your face turned into an angry, tired scowl and then softened as you gently put it on your side. Yawning, you wished you could roll over but didn't want to wake up the 'Hero of Time' as many villagers had called him.

His face was peaceful, his eyebrows furrowed down into a frown then relaxing. A white fairy fled from his hat and whispered to your startled face.

"Hello, I'm Navi! I'm Links fairy. Do you want me to awaken him?"

You shook your head no and she just flew outside, huffing a bit. You rolled your eyes and shut your eyes, sighing. Link's hands twitched and his snores stopped, indicating he was waking up. He grunted, stretching against you.

His body stiffened as he probably remembered what was underneath him.

LINKS POV (Point of View)

I grunted, waking up from a very lucid dream. I stretched then lay back on my warm, breathing pillow. I snuggled into it only to stop, widen my eyes and stiffen. Pillows weren't supposed to have beating hearts nor be able to breathe.

Slowly, I looked at what it was laying on and blushed as I saw (y/n)'s small yet very strong frame underneath me, her long, (h/c) tresses spilling around the pillow and her left shoulder. I looked at the scar I had seen last night and blushed as the events afterwards flooded my mind.

I stared at her lips and rested my chin between her breasts, remembering how she had hugged me close to her. Her hair was beautiful in the sunlight, the color bright as the sun reflected of it. Her face was...peaceful and not contorted in her usual stoic frown.

Her eyebrows were slightly contorted into a slight frown, her nostrils flaring as she twitched at my touch on the huge scar on her shoulder. It was as wide as my thumb and I widened my eyes. What kind of weapon could have done such damage to her smooth, soft skin?

Her breathing was slow, indicating she was still sleeping. I felt her left hand twitch on my lower back, her other falling from my hair. I touched her lips gently and jumped a little as her left hand suddenly gripped my wrist.

She never opened her (e/c) eyes as she kissed my palm and saying into my relaxed palm.

"Morning Link...sleep well?'

I responded, sighing at her lips assault on my palm, and then resting it against her cheek as she opened her eyes at me, blinking slowly.

"Best I had in months. How about you?"

I caressed her cheek as she sighed, signature smirk on her face again.

"Well, other than waking up to you sleeping soundly with a hand gripping my breast then falling back asleep to sleep off the embarrassment, I'd say it was the best I had..."

I blushed, widening my eyes as she told me how I slept. She snorted at my face and said quietly, closing her eyes again.

"Relax, if I didn't actually like you, you would already be on the floor with a sword in your throat bleeding to death while I cut your hand off and shoved it up your ass."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her and she smiled and I asked, touching her scar again.

"Do you remember where you got this scar, (n/n)?"

She frowned and answered.

"Yes, I remembered while giving Aeliana her oath, A long time ago, when I went off the war for the seventh time, we battled huge creatures. I think there was a mix of ReDead and Stalfos...they were big, nonetheless...one had come up behind me while I battled one and it had a really huge axe. It swung into my shoulder-"

FLASHBACK FROM YOUR POV (Point of View)

You were grunting and yelling, trying to kill this half-breed off as it kept regenerating. It was definitely dark witchcraft and probably formed by Ganondorf himself and Dark Link. You growled, finally finding the weak spot as it spun, sending its huge sword on your shield.

You were just about to jump over and impale its skull when a searing, burning pain erupted from your shoulder. You screamed loud, the sound echoing throughout the battle ground. You dropped to your knees, looking at the axe engraved deeply into your shoulder.

Blood spurted and splattered your face as the axe was lifted, making you fall forward. The half-breeds walked over you, thinking you were dead from the blood that covered you head to toe. You felt weak, light headed from loss of blood.

Your vision blurred, tears running from your eyes. A light pink ball of light fluttered around your body, the pain instantly numbing and your wound healing, the blood stopping. The orb nudged you, sweetly calling your name.

You were picked up and set onto a stretcher, ran to a nurse, and bandaged. As the battle raged on, you growled, throwing the nurse off as anger surged through you. Grabbing your sword, you found the mixed race, half-breed that had injured you and brought you too your knees.

"HALF BREED!"

Before it could react, you impaled the skull, the body immediately jerking and turning to smoke. You called to your soldiers.

"The weak spot is the back of the skull!"

Your wound ripped open a bit, only to close back up and create a beautiful memory on your skin like the other scars. You muttered, kicking the head off.

"Disgusting hunk of rotten skin."

END

My blue eyes were wide as she finished her explanation, a scowl on her face. I sighed and sat up, her eyes opening. I leaned up to her and with no hesitation, kissed her softly. She kissed back and I pulled away, realizing I still had on my clothes instead of my pajamas, my Master sword and Hyrule shield still strapped to me. I smirked, teasing her.

"You didn't bother to put any pajamas on me?"

She instantly glared at me, making me grin. She sat up, stretching her sore body as her bones cracked loudly. She shooed me out, throwing my hat at me. I sighed and waited for her, hearing shuffling, a loud 'What the fucking hell' and a sword dropping.

Rolling my eyes, she finally came out, jumping from the ledge and landing gracefully on her feet. She put her hat on and pulled out her ocarina, calling her horse. On cue, he trotted to her. She gave him and apple and climbed up, gesturing for me to get on as well.

I shrugged and climbed on carefully, sitting behind the warrior in front of me. She said quietly.

"You might want to hold on."

Before I could retort, she cried out while whipping the reigns.

"Hiya! Run, boy, run!"

Her steed stood on his hind legs, making me gasp and hug the girl in front of me for dear life as he stormed towards the castle. (y/n) chuckled as I let go, mumbling into her ear how mean she was. She didn't reply with a smart ass comment like I thought she was going to and kept steering her horse to the castle.

Aeliana ran towards us as (y/n) pulled the reigns, slowing her white stallion down. I hopped off as (n/n) did, quickly picking up her little knight and smirking a bit as Aeliana exclaimed how her first day of training was. As we walked, we both listened as I held her hand and Aeliana climbed to sit on (n/n)'s neck.

Her free hand gently held her to her neck, her other gripping mine tightly. Wasn't it supposed to be me she was sitting on? I grinned at how much of a big sister the warrior was to her knight. Zelda smiled brightly at us, her eyes kind of darkening at our intertwined hands.

I understood Zelda had a crush on me ever since we were little, and at one point I had crushed on her too. However, my feelings for her were killed as we grew older and she got more possessive, pushier, and more...flirtatious with me.

It annoyed me at how much she got herself kidnapped a lot but nevertheless, she was still my friend. I was shocked when I found out (n/n) was Zelda's sister. They don't even act the same at all! I never saw the warrior once and guessed it was because of her constant training and adventuring as a child.

I did remember seeing a young baby in Zelda's arms once before, guessing that was the knight when I was younger...much younger. I sighed as we neared Zelda, her face kind of angry and I had to roll my eyes. Aeliana said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning, Zelda! You look pretty today!"

Zelda's face lightened up, her smiling getting wider.

"Aw thanks, Aeliana. Are you ready for another day of training?"

(n/n) let Aeliana go, letting her run to Zelda and Her hand tightened, her jaw tensing as Aeliana hugged Zelda's leg. I inwardly chuckled at (n/n)'s protective, possessive, and jealous attitude towards the Kohkiri child. (n/n) cleared her throat, making Zelda look up at her.

"I need the instructions on what to do to save Hyrule before we leave, Zelda."

Zelda nodded and handed the stoic girl a package saying.

"That consists of the instructions, a map, and a small box of potions for if you need them. There is also some extra rupees in there just in case...please be careful, both of you."

We nodded and Aeliana hugged (n/n), sobbing quietly. The shocked warrior softened her eyes, leaned down and hugged her knight tightly, whispering in her ear.

"We'll be back before you know it."

'Hopefully...'

She nodded and you stood up, sighing and said.

"Aeliana, I'll be expecting you to keep the other men in check and Zelda safe, that's an order."

She grinned and nodded, adjusting her helmet. You turned to Link and said, walking away.

"Let's go elf boy, we got to leave now...almost nightfall."

He nodded, his stern eyes softening. You turned hearing Zelda call your name.

"Go get 'em, Sister."

You smirked and nodded turning and walking backwards.

"You betcha', Princess."

You then turned and jogged to the stables, men on horses waiting.

"Men! Saddle up, polish your swords, and grow some balls...we got a demon kingdom to invade."

They cheered and you got up on your horse, Link on Epona. You smirked and replied to his smirk when you said what you said.

"That goes for you too, elf boy."

His smirk immediately fell and he narrowed his eyes making you grin. You trotted in front of the men and gestured Link to get beside you. Epona immediately walked beside you and the journey started, an uneasy feeling running up and down your spine. Link glanced at you, his eyes still narrowed and you smirked, snorting. He crossed his arms; pouting at how 'mean' you was to him.

"Suck it up, buttercup, there's more where that came from!"

He huffed and you laughed. Sir Gabriel asked from beside you, as the second in command.

"Commander, what's the plan?"

You frowned and said, squinting to see farther.

"There's a group of trees about four miles away. We'll stop there and then before nightfall, we'll make camp. We need to be as energized as possible."

He nodded and you put a hand up, signaling the men to stop. Link looked at you and you sniffed the air, smelling the stench of burning flesh.

"Do you smell that?"

Link sniffed then grimaced, pointing to the left.

"It's coming from over there."

You all looked in that direction and you yelled as softly as possible.

"Move out, I don't want to find out what that is..."

FOUR MILES LATER

'It's too quiet...I don't like this...'

The men were currently resting, for some had to walk the way there. You had walked to the forest, not realizing Link had watched you while you walked away. He followed close behind, not sure if the feeling he had was bad or good.

Suddenly, a dark, deep, familiar chuckle filled the air and a dark mist appeared 10 feet in front of you. You growled, gripping your drawn sword.

"Dark..."

"Ah, my love...you came to the right place. I knew you were coming and with being with you for three years, I knew you were going to try to surprise me."

You growled, angry that he had underestimated you. He took a step forward and you immediately put your sword to his throat.

"Step back or I'll shove this sword right through your pretty, little neck."

He grinned and you felt a feeling of unease go through you as he disappeared. You gasped, whipping around and stomping the ground in anger.

"Don't feel sad dear, it will only be a matter of time..."

A hot breath met your neck and you whipped around.

"Stop these mind games this instant!"

A deep chuckle ran through the area and you felt something above you. You slowly looked up, seeing an upside down, levitating Dark. He lowered right in front of you and whispered; a sad look in his eyes.

"If only you could realize how happy I was..."

You were bewildered and then he kissed you, his tongue running on your bottom lip. It shocked you and then when you tried to push him away, your arms stopped midway before dropping your weapons and you grunted in pain, falling to your knees as you started to spasm, shaking and grunting.

"I will show you why not to defy your master, dear (n/n)!"

Link's eyes were wide and he ran out, yelling while swiftly attacking Dark with the master sword.

"Get away from her!"

Dark growled and yelled.

"When will you ever stop interfering?"

Link answered with a frown.

"Never. You get away from her...stop hurting her!"

Link slammed his blade on Dark's shield and hit him with his own shield. Dark was thrown back and his concentration on you was broken. You stopped spasming just as about two cups of blood had spilled from your mouth. You were unable to stand, as the pain inside was still there. He had tried killing you from the inside and Link got to you before Dark could succeed.

You watched as Dark disappeared. Link growled and ran to your unresponsive body, your legs and hands twitching every now and then. Link brought you to his lap, your head resting in his cradled arm. You couldn't move and Link suddenly brought his hand over your eyes, seeing if your were still alive.

You grunted instead of blinking, making Link huff in relief. He quickly put a red potion to your lips, making you drink the whole thing. The liquid tasted disgusting, like rotten milk and it made you want to puke. The pain subsided after a few seconds and your breathing went back to normal, your twitching stopped gradually.

You coughed and Link looked at you. He then blinked in surprise as you started rubbing your mouth free of Darks germs. You then freaked out in his lap.

"EW oh my fucking Goddess! Ugh, that fucking vermin! I'll kill him for trying to give me one of his diseases! UGH!"

Link grinned and you stopped at his snort, blushing in embarrassment. You sighed and hugged him, resting your head on his shoulder while saying.

"I am such an idiot for going here alone..."

His arms wrapped themselves around you as he whispered, being an ass as usual.

"Yes, you were an idiot. What if he kidnapped you or worse?"

You sighed, ignoring him as you just held him. You reared back and said, poking his nose with every word.

"I. Am. Not. That. Stupid."

He blinked and frowned, booping your nose now with every word.

"Then. Don't. Do. That. Again."

You shrugged, giving an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.

"No promises, I'll try...no promises though."

You smirked at his glare and kissed his nose, making him jolt in surprise. You shot up, walking away when something grabbed your ankle.

"And just where do you think you're going? I didn't get my reward for saving you!"

You were pulled back and you yelled, turning.

"What reward? I don't owe you anything- mph!"

He kissed you with a smirk on his face and shut you up, making you glare at him then melt in his arms. When he pulled away you said, making him laugh.

"You're such an ass."

You smiled softly and rested your head in his lap again, closing your eyes. He felt a sense of pride fill him as he stroked your hair, your breathing calming to signal you were asleep. You lightly snored, making Link grin. He looked at your left hand, remembering the Triforce mark on your left hand.

He remembered seeing the middle triangle filled in, while the courage, power, and wisdom triforces were just an outline. He thought to himself as you slept in his arms.

'Is she some kind of protector or hero of some sort...or is she...all three triforces?'

He thought about it. It made sense, but he was still confused. Was there a fourth element to the Triforce no-one knew about? He thought about it more until his faithful companion flew in his face.

"Navi! What are you doing here?"

"You seemed deep in thought...anything on your mind?'

Link nodded slowly, and slowly took off your left glove, careful not to wake you. Navi gasped and whispered, flying right in front of the mark.

"It can't be..."

Link frowned and whispered.

"What's wrong Navi?"

"This...this isn't...the middle triangle is filled in...meaning this girl is not only a part of the Triforce like you and Zelda...she's also the guardian..."

"Does it mean anything like Wisdom and Courage?"

"Yes, but no one has seen this marking for thousands of years...When the Triforce is together, it creates the upside down triangle. Usually, it is never filled in...Unless it is a very old and aged marking...when the fourth triforce was lost in time, the three joined together to create the outline which indicated the loss of the fourth triforce.

"Many knights who served under the triforce searched for the fourth triforce, but came back with empty hands. The fourth triforce was the most important of them all..."

"You mean this one means love?"

Navi grunted in disagreement and your voice sounded, making Link and Navi jump.

"No...It's Virtue..."

Your voice trailed off and Link mumbled in guilt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake-"

"I never fell asleep...it's alright. The fourth triforce that was lost forever when they triforce split was Virtue, because of the splitting, the triforce became corrupted, hence the evil being brought down upon Hyrule and other realms. As Navi said, they triforce finally formed together and created the outline of Virtue to indicate the missing and the missed..."

You snuggled into Link more, sighing at the warmth he gave you. Link looked down at you, his hand gently rubbing your cheek. Navi exclaimed.

"Yes! That's exactly what it is...but how did you know that?"

(N/n) said, her voice trailing off and her snores louder.

"Ancient scrolls and...Books...*snore*"

Link grinned at you and picked you up carefully after putting your glove back on. He held you close as he brought you back to camp, the knights narrowing their eyes in suspicion. Link ignored, kissing your forehead before laying you down in your tent. He lay beside you and watched as you slept, the story sinking into his skin and bones.

He knew you were special when you first showed up at his home, holding his hat out. He knew you were a warrior just by your clothing and the way you walked and talked. However, he never knew you were part of the Triforce; the protector and last attribute. He looked down at you when you snuggled into his chest, acting childish only when you were with him.

He smiled softly and held you close to him, scared of the battle that was in the future. He frowned when Dark Link's face came to his mind. When Dark announced that the warrior was his wife, his heart broke into a million pieces for he thought you would run to him. However, he spirit was lifted when you declined and called him a liar.

When he saw Dark kiss you like he did, his blood boiled and then went cold when you dropped to the ground with blood spurting from your mouth and your body spasmed. Link wondered what Dark had done to you to make you do what you did. He gasped when his Triforce of Courage mark glowed along with yours from under the glove.

He took the glove off and held your hand, warmth spreading through his hand. Your triforce mark glowed and then the outline of courage filled in, the Virtue darkening. He gasped and let go, the mark going back to normal. It kind of hurt to let go, he had thought. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as sleep overtook his mind. He thought before sleeping.

'You'll be safe and sound in my arms, (y/n)'

DARK LINK POV (Point of View)

Yelling, screams, blood splattered everywhere...it was horrifying. Dark Link grinned at the destruction on the village as more bodies fell, were eaten, ripped apart; women and men and children. He then scowled as two villagers killed his minions, back to back just like his wife and that fucking copy of himself did. He spat at the ground in disgust when they crossed his mind.

'How dare that copy and traitor be together? She was mine first, not that damn copy! If...if only I hadn't hit her like that...she would still be here and...Remember how to love me.'

Dark thought sadly to himself. He then scowled to himself while muttering.

"Demons can't love..."

He unsheathed his sword, determined to get her back. He didn't care if he had to kill her then capture her soul...she was his and his only. He slit a man's throat then went into his home, his wife pointing a knife at him while trembling. He grinned at her and she slid down the wall while tears streamed down her face.

It made him even more excited and it was the reaction he was looking for. In all honesty, it was sexually arousing to him but he held himself back. Bringing his sword diagonally across her body, splitting her in two, he thought to himself while the minions massacred the village and blood splattered all over him and the wall.

'I will not wait in showing that traitor how to love someone...the right way.'

He sped off to relieve himself of the fantasies of her screaming in pleasurable pain and in chains that attacked his demonic, evil, and most obscene mind over and over like they did even when she was with him. He hoped the world would never know how dirty he was. He had to laugh at himself while running to a tree and jumping high up into the branches.

He panted, his red eyes closed and sweating slightly as he pulled his trousers back up, grinning in excitement. No longer will he wait. When she came with that cursed copy of him, he was going to kidnap them both and make the 'hero of time' watch as he fucked his wife in the most obscene ways possible.

* * *

><p>(An: oh snap!)

* * *

><p>YOUR POV (Point of View)<p>

I smelled smoke and my hand felt a face beside me. I quickly felt around the face, touching the ears to feel them pierced and huffed inwardly in relief. It was just Link, which i still haven't gotten used to being so close to; emotionally and physically. I felt his face again just to make sure and felt the lips curve into a smile and heard Link's laugh.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?"

"making sure it's you and not some weird pervert who was about to get his lips, nose, and dick ripped off."

he snorted and you rolled over onto his stomach horizontally, your nose in his side as he grunted a bit at the sudden weight. you smelled him and told him.

"dude, you need a bath as soon as possible."

he just ignored, glaring at you and you put your smacked your hand over his face, smushing it around while he said, taking a hold of your hand.

"Ow! hey that-mmph- what the- mmph- ell are you-mmph-ing?"

You just shrugged and put your head back against his side and sighed. Your other hand poked his knee and you felt your eyes droop shut again, that is...until a finger poked you back. Your eyes shut open and you looked at him and poked his cheek. In retaliation, he poked your hip, making you narrow your eyes at him.

You sat up and just sat there staring at him, making him quirk an eyebrow up. Then, you jumped on him, straddling him and started poking him as fast you could in every possible face. he yelped and you said over and over.

"POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE!"

He laughed while you took a breath, a deep breath, and did it again. You poked his cheek, forehead, shoulder, chest, and his 'Manboob' as you called it, and various places. He had laughed while trying to catch your hands and finally succeeded. Panting, wrists pinned in the air, and straddling the boy; you couldn't help but blush as dirty images ran through your head (a/n: you naughty, naughty!)

"Commander, I- oh my god I'm sorry! I'll leave you too alone!"

You both widened your eyes while Sir Gabriele quickly shut the tent doors, tying it. You whispered to Link with wide eyes.

"Do you think he thought we were...?"

Link couldn't speak, embarrassment splashed his cheeks and all he could do was nod slowly. You snorted at his face then lost it, falling over and pounding the ground with your fist while you laughed into your arm. You rolled over, grabbing your stomach and sat up, wiping a tear. Link couldn't help but grin.

"Oh my goddess, that was too funny! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

You breathed, calming yourself. Link said, wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

"They won't believe it if we don't make some noise."

You rolled your eyes and replied, trying hard not to blush but failing miserably.

"In your dreams, elf boy."

He grinned and you just stretched, grabbing a pillow and saying.

"I wish I could relax for once! I don't want to do this stupid mission yet...we're waiting another day...GABRIELE!"

You poked your head out the tent door and he jogged over, blushing as he saw your hair.

"yes Commander?"

"Tell the knights we shall wait another day...we didn't think this over..."

He nodded grinning and yelled to Link.

"Go easy on her, Hero!"

"GABRIELE!"

"Will do!"

"LINK! SHUT UP!"

The two boys laughed and you flipped both off. You closed the tent and turned, squeaking at Link's suddenly very close face.

"Can you believe that he think's we're-"

"-I'm too sexy for you."

He just quirked an eyebrow up and took your chin in his hand, his lips hovering over yours and he whispered before hungrily crushing his lips to yours.

"Tell me if you're too sexy for this."

(A/n: just wanna say, there will be a couple of lemon and lime chapters in this story...this is gonna be a lime...so if you do not like that kind of stuff then don't read...if not then...you can go ahead and read this at your own risk...lol.)

His tongue ran along your bottom lip, making you slightly open your mouth. He slid his tongue in, battling yours for dominance and you lost, his tongue moving around like a snake while your lips moved in sync. He pulled you back, making you straddle him while never breaking the French kiss.

You ran your hand through his hair, the soft strands warm to the touch. He moaned a little, his hands running over your back and to your cheeks, holding you as his tongue battled yours again. Your two pulled about a centimeter away, a small string of saliva the only connection and his left hand grabbed your hair and pulling your head back gently yet roughly.

You gasped at the rough action then sighed as his lips kissed up and down your neck, nipping, sucking, and licking the soft skin. he let go of your hair, his hands now slipping under the loose pajama shirt and up your sides. Your right hand ran through his hair while he left love bites and hickies on your neck.

You moaned a little when he found your sweet spot, his lips grinned against the skin and he immediatly attacked it, making you writhe a little, making him whimper a bit. You squeezed his shoulders after removing them from his blonde, soft tresses; some strands sticking up from your gripping and yanking.

You gasped as his hands gripped your ass, making you jerk into his body and tighten your legs around him. He grunted, the sound throaty and a little long. He reared back and his blue eyes were dark with lust. His lips crashed onto yours and this time, before he could be in control once more, you shoved your tongue into his mouth.

You and him battled like before, his surrendering like the good boy he was. You ran your hands all over his shoulders and arms, feeling the indentions of muscles and pulled back for oxygen, kissing his neck and leaving love bites everywhere on his skin. You grabbed his squeezing hands from your ass and slowly dragged them to your sides.

You kissed his cheek, jawline, nose, and the corner of his mouth; his blue eyes watching your every move and his fingers sliding along your stomach. You shivered, the skin twitching beneath his fingers. You ran your hands all along his toned torso, staring into his lust-filled, sapphire blue eyes.

Your lips met once again, but you quickly pecked his lips to tease him. He growled and flipped you two over, pinning your wrists abover your head with one hand. He pushed against your nether-regions gently, making you gasp. His lips met your neck again, making you moan when he suckled and nipped your sweet spot.

"Link..."

It left your lips in a gasp, the name rolling off your tongue like water and making fireworks go off inside of him. His hand gently slid under your shirt, his fingers leading the way. His hand then gently cupped your breast, making you gasp. You tried to unpin your wrists but with you weakening with every caress on your breast, you couldn't.

He gripped the soft mound, making you whimper and shut your eyes, mouth slightly open. His index and thumb gently twisted and tugged at the pink nub, making you gasp as he commanded, his voice deep with pleasure, his hot breath hitting your ear.

"Open your eyes..."

You did as told, looking right into his eyes as he kissed you, both of you staring into each others eyes. His hand then slowly slid down from your breast, only to trace your abs (a/n: it's from all those wars and battles! Let's go, reader, let's go!). You pulled from his lips, his hand, and slid the shirt off, tossing it aside carelessly.

Link blushed a little and he shuddered at you as he took off the covering from your breasts. On instinct, you covered yourself in embarrassment; link chuckled at the action. He kissed you gently and slowly moved your arms away. He sucked in a breath at you, his eyes trailing around your whole torso. It wasn't your breasts that made him do that, you realize, it was the numerous scars on your body.

He traced each one, then took a deep breath. He kissed you again, feeling proud at how far you came and how much you went through to be called 'Warrior'. You kissed him back, whimpering as he trailed kisses down your chest. He kissed each scar he passed and then kissed your breast before taking the pink nub into his mouth.

You yelled out a bit, arching your back and pushing into his mouth more. You never felt like this before, the feeling so foreign to you, but it felt good. Oh so very good, and Link made it even better. His hand tugged gently at the neglected breast, his teeth gently nipping and ugging your other erect nipple as he sucked on it hard.

You moaned as he got bored and switched, your hand running in his hair. he looked at you, observing you as he worked you and pleasured you. His other hand gripped your leg, bringing it up and you wrapped your legs around him. He took his shirt off and before he could do anything, you sat up and gently ran your fingers along his chest, feeling the muscles underneath.

He sighed as you kissed his collar bone, gently nipping the skin and your hands trailed from his lower back to his shoulders. He nuzzled your neck, hands on your hips and you looked into his eyes, just looking for a moment then kissing his lips softly. Your hand slightly trembled when you touched his thighs.

You rubbed his thighs while your lips moved in sync, his grunt sounding when you moved closer to his netherlands. You ran a finger along the waistband of the shorts he had on as pajamas. He pushed you back down, slowly running a finger under the waistband of your sleeping trousers and you gasped, arching your back when he pushed his hand into your panties.

He grinned at your reaction and pulled it away, getting ready to slip off your trousers when-

"COMMANDER! IT'S THAT DEMON!"

You and Link widened your eyes and quickly untangled each other from each other's arms and you quickly put on your armour, Link doing the same. You quickly grabbed your sword and growled when you saw Dark Link, a shit-eating grin on his face. Link came beside you, his blush still on his face making you grin at him. He rolled his eyes and Dark scowled at the dark spots all over your neck and his gaze went to Link's neck.

Dark scowled even more and pointed his sword at Link, growling.

"What happened to your neck, Link?"

Link frowned then grinned, asking a one word question.

"Jealous?"

You hid your smirk when Dark growled in anger and yelled, pointing to you two.

"Capture them!"

You muttered, Link blinking then unsheathing his master sword.

"Oh shit..."

ReDeads, Stalhounds, Phantom Riders, Stalfos, Keese, and Chu surrounded you both and you grumbled about how they popped out of nowhere. Link exhaled sharply, not liking where this was going at all. Dark Link grinned at your uneasy expression and he commanded.

"Capture the blondie! The girl is mine..."

Link whipped his gaze to Dark, eyes wide and he quickly killed a Stalhound and said.

"(y/n), on the count of three...jump as high as you can!"

You nodded.

"One...two...three!"

He gave a battle cry and did a spin attack called 'Great Spin' and the shockwave knocked the enemy down or cut them in half. You were glad you weren't down there at the moment. Link grinned at your shocked face and you smirked.

"I can do better!"

You scoffed, making him roll his eyes. You focused your spiritual energy into your sword and Link turned to your sword when it broke in half only to form a gap in it. In the gap, black electricity popped and cackled. Black fire burst from your sword and you spun around then dug the sword in the ground while yelling a battle cry.

Link quickly jumped when the electricity combined with the fire and shot out, cutting through the five layers of creatures that were closing in. Link's jaw was dropped and you whispered in his ear.

"Anything you can do, I can do better!"

He pouted and turned to Dark, the look on his face furious as Dark Yelled, stomping his foot.

"Enough, enough! I'll just take care of it myself! You boys go capture her, i'll get blondie!"

You gasped as the half-breed race of Stalfos and Redeads came, except they seemed to have a different race in them.

"Phantom rider...he infused Phantom rider in them! You bastard!"

You quickly shielded yourself as they continuelly brought their war axe's on your shield. You screamed in pain when they cut your sword in half, the spritiual connection being severed. Link and Dark turned, eyes wide and mouths agape as you dropped to your knees. It was in slow motion, the blade falling and bouncing on the ground.

You grippped your abdomen and dropped the hilt, the half breed swinging his axe on the same spot the old one had. You screamed in pain as it sunk deep in your skin, blood spurting from your mouth and wound. Link yelled your name, running to you before Dark could react. A different half breed threw him back as you fell forward.

Link flew into a tree, his head hitting the tree with a sickening crack. His eyes shut and he fell forward, Dark Grinning but walking over to your fallen figure. He lifted your chin and you just tried to breathe, blood spurting onto Darks face. It was deeper than he thought and he knew if he wanted you fresh, he'd gonna need to get you healed.

He picked you up while a Phantom Rider captured Link and they sped off to the castle, Dark grinning at your face of horror. It fell when you went limp in his arms and he quickly grabbed Link, teleporting to the castle and he yelled.

"Nurse her back to health! if she dies, you're going to get buried alive, do i make myself clear?"

they called out in understand and Dark threw Link Into a cage that rested inside Darks bedroom, Link grunting as he slowly woke up. Link then gasped, yanking the bars and glaring at Dark.

"Where is (y/n) Dark?"

Dark just sat back, crossing his legs and drinking a cup of tea. He observed Link and simply said.

"How'd it feel? Watching someone you love get taken away from you; their blood all over themselves and the ground as they get shredded to pieces?"

Link growled and it got louder as he saw the splattered blood on Dark's face. Dark smirked, taking out a hankerchief and wiping the blood off, it smearing around before getting absorbed into the white, now red, hankerchief. He smelled it, the blood smelling sweet to his nose.

"Don't you just love the smell of someone you love when they're spalttered all over your clothing, face, and, perhaps, a hankerchief?"

Link growled and replied, pounding the cage.

"Demons can't love!"

Dark yelled back, throwing the cloth down.

"What do you know?! I'm gonna show you just how wrong you are when my intended gets better."

Link felt sick as he growled out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dark just grinned evilly, making Link's stomach churn.

"When you love someone, you want to make them scream your name as loud as you can...don't you?"

Link's eyes were wide and he immediatly started pounding the cage's bars, screaming at Dark as he slammed the door shut.

"No! Don't touch her, Dark! No! No, no, no!"

Link sunk down, his hands sliding down the bars as he choked on a sob. He covered his face while on his knees and he cried for you.


	5. What Hurts The Most

Chapter Five: What Hurts The Most

You awoke with a pounding in your head and you felt sick to your stomach. You coughed and felt a hand gently stroke your face. you grimaced a groaned in pain, your head falling slowly to the side. You opened your eyes slightly, seeing nothing but...pure darkness. You whispered a breathy name.

"Link..."

You felt lips on yours and didn't think twice about kissing back, thinking it was Link. He pulled back and you whispered before being silenced with lips again.

"Is Dark gone-"

hating how you kept getting cut off, you turned away and coughed, a warm liquid fell from your mouth. A tongue lapped up the blood and you sighed, too weak to yell at Link for being such a creep. A familiar, evil voice whispered in your ear before a hand gently caressed your face.

"Oh honey, why do you hate me?"

You screamed at the top of your lungs, squirming away from Dark Link. He quickly grabbed you, locking your arms behind your back and you cried. You were scared to be back in his grasp, as you had regained all of your memories. He whispered in your ear, his tongue trailing your neck and then nibbling on your ear.

"I'm so happy to see you, my princess. We have a lot of catching up to do."

_LINK'S POV (Point of View)_

My blood ran cold when a scream echoed through out the castle, the sound close, familiar, and scared. (n/n)! I started pounding on the bars, wiping tears and trying to figure out how to get out of this cage. Link pulled at the lock on the door and growled when he couldn't break it. he punched the ground in frustration before hearing your screams as they got closer, louder, and more desperate for escape.

_YOUR POV (Point of View)_

You pounded his back, yelling for him to let you go. He had thrown you over his shoulder when you ripped away from him and he chose this as his back up restraint. He said obcene things to you, threatened you, and said to wait. You scratched his back and gasped in horror when he said in a sing-song voice and gripped you ass.

"Oh honey, save that for the bed."

You tried to kick his stomach and he held your legs. He stopped at a door and said before opening the door.

"Link, i have a surprise for you!"

He walked in and you heard your name get called. you started struggling more and dark threw you onto the bed. You immediatly started throwing everything in sight at him. He growled and dodged every object and you charged at him, hitting him and he growled, grabbing your wrists. You fought against him, trying to push him down.

He smirked as you started to get pushed down, falling to your knees. He grabbed a rope and tied your hands together when you tried to pull yourself away. Link yelled and pounded on the bars as Dark Link dragged you onto the bed and you kicked and fussed, trying to get away from him. He walked over to Link, kneeling down in front of him and said, grabbing his hat.

"Now, I will show you that demons can love..."

"That isn't loving! You're killing her!"

Link yelled, reaching for Dark from in between the bars. Dark shook his head, an evil grin on his face and he walked over to you, tying Links hat over your mouth to silence you. Where was yours? You wondered. You saw Link pull it out of his pocket and put it on. You narrowed your eyes at him while he just kinda smiled.

"Now, I will show you the true pleasure no man but me will ever give you."

You growled and Link yelled, tears falling down his face as Dark gripped your shirt.

"Please, don't hurt her! Hurt me instead! Please...don't do this!"

Dark turned and evilly grinned.

"I am hurting you..."

_(WARNING! MINI RAPE LEMON TIME! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF THING THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP IT TO THE NEXT SECTION!)_

Link widened his eyes and yelled, repeatedly ramming into the bars. Dark ripped open the shirt, making you scream and you struggled against the rope. Dark kissed your neck, sucking, kissing, and nipping harshly at the fragile (s/c) skin. His hand gripped your breast and you bit your tongue, not willing to satisfy him.

Dark inwardly growled in annoyance and you widened your eyes as he smiled wide, then threw his head up only throw it down and harshly sink his teeth into the side of your breast. You screamed at the pain, arching your back as he bit down harder. Your scream got louder and Link didn't know what to do as he watched.

Dark moved away, blood running down his mouth and blood pouring from the bite wound. It burned and Dark cocked his head to the side, a sadistic grin on his face as he smacked you as hard he could.

"How does it feel? You like that, you _traitor?"_

You cried as he untied you, dragging you to the floor. Link quickly reached for you as Dark threw you in front of him, your stomach hitting an uneven part of the floor. Dark pulled out a whip and unravled it while Link told you to get up and run. You didn't want to leave him there, however, and you screamed as Dark whipped you, tearing apart the pants to rip them off later.

You grunted with each lash, blood running down your sides. Dark then grabbed your hair and said to Link, a smile on his face.

"Doesn't is hurt when someone takes your lover away?"

Link couldn't answer, all he could do was reach for you and pray to the goddess's for someone to stop this. Dark then licked your neck, grinning at your shiver of disgust. He then ripped at your pants, the sound of cloth ripping echoing through the room. Dark kept your head up like that so Link could look at your face while he rubbed your ass in satisfaction.

Link reached for you, pushing himself against the bars as he yearned for your touch. Dark then ran his hand over your thighs, grinning as a wetness grew between you. He looked at Link while he did so, getting closer to your netherlands and Link looked at Dark; anger and determination in his eyes as he growled.

"You'll pay dearly for this! I'll kill you! Let. Her. Go!"

Dark just smirked, then shoved two fingers inside of you forcefully. You screamed in pain as the dry limbs moved in and out of you, the movements fast and unforgiving. Link's glare dropped into horror and he just looked at you, whispering while tears streamed down his face.

"It's going to be ok...please, (y/n)...forgive me...i can't save you this time...oh goddess's please help..."

You bit into the green hat as the pain subsided, turning into something you never felt before. You were still a virgin, you still had a chance for he didn't penetrate you with..._that._ You felt something grow inside you and you narrowed your eyes. Link looked at you and you pushed the hat out of your mouth while whispering to him quietly as Dark added a third finger.

"I have an idea...forgive me for this though...but it's our only way of escaping..."

Link nodded and you cried out suddenly, your walls tightening around Darks fingers. Dark grinned and sucked on his fingers, frowning when your back met his chest. He grinned suddenly, realizing the view link had and kept touching you, his hand on your breast and Link looked away, tears spilling out of his eyes.

You bucked your hips against his assaulting fingers, head against his shoulder as he kissed your neck. You whined a bit on accident, shamefully tears rolling down your face. Dark grinned and whispered in your ear while fingering you once more.

"Have you given into me?"

He spun you around, his eyes watching as your breasts jiggled a bit from the sudden movements. You replied like you used to whenever Dark would ask you a question.

"Yes...master."

His sadistic smile came back and he chuckled then it went into a full blown laugh, his head back as his shoulders jerked with each laugh. He suddenly shot his look to you and you held your breath. His hand grabbed your chin and he kissed you, his tongue sliding into your mouth. You felt sick as you kissed back.

He hugged you, his fingers finding there way into you again as he pumped them into you, your ragged breath hitting his ear and making the bulge in his pants get harder and bigger. Dark watched Link as he fingered you, grinning as Link gave a bertrayed look at your head. Of course, it was faked and Dark never needed to know.

Link then caught onto what you were doing and inwardly grinned. He flinched when you whined, it sounding pained and torn between liking and hating the assault. Dark could only grin, loving how he had been able to make you submit to him and his movements. He said while releasing his member and sitting on the floor.

"If you even think about biting me, I will kill you."

You felt sick as he forcefully shoved him member into your mouth after shoving you down to his length. You gagged at the taste and he commanded, grabbing a fistful of your hair.

"suck."

You did as told reluctantly, taking in his member and his breathing hitched. He guided your head up and down, bobbing your head and making you deepthroat him. You gagged here and there, but cried out inwardly in happiness when he untied your hands. Not willing to risk giving away your plans, your rubbed parts of him you couldn't get with one hand.

The other rubbed his thigh, pickpocketing the key to Link's cage expertly. You stopped rubbing, shoving the key under the bed and you grabbed a dagger from the bed post that you hid when you first came here, just for occasions like these. You gagged when Dark cried out, cumming inside your mouth.

You swallowed and before he could move, you stabbed his thigh. He screamed in pain and you kicked his cheek, his head snapping to the side. You pushed a pressure point in his neck and he passed out. Grabbing rope, you tied him up and grabbed the key. Link cried out in happiness as you unlocked the cage.

Link quickly hugged you to him, kissing you over and over; on your face, cheeks, forehead, temple, nose, chin, everywhere. He said, hugging you tightly.

"I'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me, please..."

You hugged him and pushed him off gently, dragging dark into the cage. You grinned and locked the cage, wrapping the chains numerous times around the door. You quickly grabbed an extra, (f/c) tunic while summoning your armor, the protection appearing on your body in a white, misty glow. Link grabbed your hand and you two ran out as quickly as possible.

Running out, you two ran through a forest of dead trees, grass, and dry soil. You grunted, lagging behind from the wounds and Link turned, a worried look on his face. He quickly picked you up and continued running while you panted in pain. The wounds on your back were stinging and bleeding, the blood seeping onto Link's arms.

He felt nervous and quickly ran to shelter in a cave, making sure there wasn't any weird creatures lurking in them before laying you down. He felt tears prick his eyes as the events from earlier replayed in his mind. He felt so useless, helpless, broken, and like a downright loser for what you had to go through. He wasn't able to save you like he should have and it angered yet saddened him.

You grabbed his hand, making him jolt and you smiled softly at him, making him feel a little better. You sat up and hugged him, making him finally break. He cried into your chest, gripping your shirt like a young child. It hurt you to see him like this, so you did the only thing you could think of; you sang a lullaby to him.

(A/n: This is a lullaby I wrote myself called 'Safe and Sound')

_"Far down by the big willow tree_

_Where the green grass will grow_

_There's laughter floating through the air_

_You'll always hear it wherever you go_

_It takes you to a place in the sky_

_Where the sun always will shine_

_It dances around you as it sings of love_

_It dances inside you as you sing 'Be Mine'_

_It takes you to a place so close, yet far away_

_Guiding you through the wrong and the right_

_Come take my hand darling; my honey; my lover_

_As we dance forever in the rays of moonlight_

_I will keep you warm inside_

_I will keep you on the ground_

_In my arms you shall stay_

_Together we will be safe and sound_

_Hush, my one I hold so tight_

_Dry your tears, I am here now_

_I will keep you in the light_

_As we stay safe and sound"_

You hummed the tune in Link's ear, as his light snores littered the air. You smiled gently as your eyes drooped with sleep, you trying to fight it to stay awake for the watch. You held him tight, his relaxed and tear-stained face twitching here and there as you kept singing to him softly. You gradually stopped singing to him and said before falling asleep with him wrapped in your arms tightly.

"I love you, Hero, don't you ever forget that...elf boy."

You went limp slowly, light snores falling in unison with his. However, he stopped...smiling as he whispered back in a sly grin.

"I love you too, _elf girl._"

He went to sleep for real, the lullaby sticking to his head like tree sap.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE<p> 


	6. A Little Fun in the Sun

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON SCHOOL LATELY...SORRY!

* * *

><p>You grunted as you shifted, hugging a warm body to yours tighter. The body wheezed and you relaxed a bit, mumbling nothing in particular in your sleep. As the body moved slightly, you growled inhumanly before holding tighter. A sigh filled the air and you nuzzled Link's neck, mumbling nothing in particular.<p>

Link just shook his head at you and laid his head against yours and his breathing hitched when you kissed and suckled his neck, a grin forming on his skin. He sighed and held you close, his arms wrapping and snaking sneakily.

He flipped you over and blushed at your peaceful face. You grinned and pushed him off gently, putting on your armor and walking out in the lightening sky. You walked slowly to through the forest, stopping at a beautiful lake.

The breeze blew gently, the wind whispering beautiful words into your hair as it flew to the left gently. The sun raised slowly, the orange light bathing your skin lovingly. You sighed, feeling so at peace and you had to close your (e/c) eyes as the light made them (color of eyes when illuminated by the sun)

You took your hand off the hilt of your sword and put them one on top another, making you stand straighter as the sun raised higher in the pinking, purpling, and peaching; cloudy sky.

You knew you had a reason being here with Link, you knew you were meant to wake up in that forest. You felt sad when Aeliana came to your mind.

'I wonder what that girl is doing…I miss her…'

You thought. You felt…appreciative as you lightly stoked a scar on your index finger. You appreciated that you had Link. You were appreciating that you had Aeliana…you were determined to come back home like you promised.

You heard a sharp inhale beside you and looked at Link in the corner of your eye, saying to him as you turned and held out a hand for him, your left staying put.

"Am I that beautiful to where you no words to say?" (Midna moment XD)

He nodded slowly and took your hand, standing beside you and staring out at the waters as they rippled and sparkled, the wind whispering and the sun embracing you once more. You sighed and said as Link glanced at you.

"I feel so at peace when I do this…just gaze at the waters as the wind whispers to me and the sun bathes me…I feel appreciative too."

Link asked quietly.

"Why do you feel that way?"

You smiled gently, squeezing his hand gently as you replied quietly.

"I feel so thankful that I met you and Aeliana…because I found two people that have loved me…even though my past was not a very good one…"

Your voice trailed off as you looked down and whispered, making Link look at you.

"I remember…everything…"

You took a deep breath as Link squeezed your hand, encouraging you silently.

"Dark Link was right….after he broke me, I wanted to marry him and I loved him….but he doesn't understand that I think the only reason why I did….was because of the adventure that was in store…the fight…the being on top….I'll admit it…I am jealous of Zelda. I always imagined myself in her place when I was younger, I always had dreamed of being a ruler…but she took that…but I know that deep down in my heart, she is the right leader for Hyrule."

"After Dark had kidnapped me, I remember how he would yell and scream throughout the castle that 'Someone will love me! I will not be lonely anymore!'…"

You sighed and Link asked, his blue eyes softened but wide.

"Dark Link…longed for someone to love him?"

You nodded and Link looked down and hugged you close, saying.

"(N/n)…you are talking like you are sad….what is the matter? What is the real reason you are standing here…talking about the past."

You hugged him back and said.

"I miss home…I just don't want to do this anymore…I need to be with Aeliana and I need to be with you and not make you two worry about if I'm dead or alive…it's unfair."

Link reared back and exclaimed with wide eyes.

"(Y/n)…you will always have me and Aeliana! I love your ways, I love how you are so courageous and wise, brave and strong…it makes me proud of you…"

Link said, kissing your head while hugging you again.

"All those scars I've seen…they make me feel proud…because you went through so much and refused to fall…I love you, heroine…"

You felt something break inside of you and you hugged him tight, your eyes spilling tears as you cried for the first time. Link held you silently, letting you weep into his chest as he stroked you hair…You really weren't what you seemed and he thought to himself.

'There really is more than meets the eye…'

You sniffled as you stopped after a good fifteen minutes, calming your breaths as you let Link go. You splashed water on your face, the cold liquid gently embracing you as it ran down your face.

"Link, you need a bath…you stink."

"Oh, thanks!"

You smirked at him and said, pulling off your satchel bag and taking out bathing stuff.

"I'll help-"

SPLASH

You laughed as Link jumped in, undressed already and you asked, blushing.

"How did you…never mind, forget I even asked?"

Link just gave a goofy grin and dived in the water, swimming around. You took that opportunity to jump in after undressing and searched for him, gasping when a hot breath met your neck and arms snaked around your scarred, (s/c) waist.

You giggled at him and turned, dunking him. He yelped and came back up with hair covering his eyes, water dripping down. You moved the hair away and giggled at his irritated gaze and asked, turning him.

"Will you turn already?"

He huffed and then sighed as you ran your soapy fingers through his hair, his eyes closing and face relaxing. You smiled lovingly at him and gently laid him back, washing the soap away as he smiled a bit.

He opened his eyes at you and you turned, grabbing hair conditioner and gently leaning him back up, running the conditioner through his hair gently, careful not to tug at his hair. You giggled at the purrs coming from his chest and he leaned back, grinning fully as you washed.

You then gave him the soap and leaned down, wetting your hair and moaned a little when you felt hands run through your hair and massaging your scalp, a masculine chuckle sounding from behind you.

"Link…?"

"Hmm?"

"that feels good…"

He chuckled again and kept going, leaning you back and washing the shampoo away. He brought you back up and massaged conditioner in your hair, the smell strawberry like. He washed it away after a moment and kissed your neck, making you sigh.

"Link..."

He manhandled your breasts gently, his body spooning yours and you felt his member press against you, making you blush. He turned you around and you two stood together, foreheads against each other as you two just waded like that, the sun finally up and cheering and warming you up.

Link yelped as you splashed him, trying to swim away.

"You ass! I can't believe you dunked me! You just _have_ to ruin the moments, don't you?"

Link laughed and swam after you, his eyes dancing with delight. he grabbed your ankle, making you gasp and you held your breath as you went under water. You punched Link's butt and surfaced with a smirk as Link grabbed his cheek and whined.

"(y/n)...that hurt!"

"Suck it up, buttercup! There's more where that came from!"

He just laughed.

* * *

><p>OMG i am so sorry for the short chapter...I just couldn't get my mind working...review?<p> 


End file.
